The present invention relates to toy or model structures assembled from printed blanks of foldable material such as cardboard, and particularly to a method and means for attaching the structure walls and other members together in a simple, neat, and secure fashion.
Many and various forms of interlocking tab and slot assembly systems are known for assembling toy and model structures from sheet materials such as cardboard and paper-board, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,984,666, 2,104,628, 2,112,474 and 2,204,264 to Warren, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,953 to Mallgraf and U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,323 to Feigelman. However, it will be seen that in most prior arrangements of this type portions of the attaching or connecting means protrude externally of the structure formed in a manner differing from the actual structure being modeled.
The present invention provides an improved tab and slot assembly arrangement with cooperating components that can be readily manipulated to produce a simple, neat, and secure construction.